


In another Universe

by xBlackpearlx



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 21:21 (SKAM), Evak AU, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes, SKAM, Skam Season 3, Yellow Curtains (Skam), minute by minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackpearlx/pseuds/xBlackpearlx
Summary: "Hello." He smiled."Hi." He reached out his hand and said:"I'm Even." "Isak",he said while shaking his hand._______________________________________________In a completely different Universe:Partying, smoking weed and drinking lots of alcohol is like a daily routine for Isak and his friends. Every weekend they are invited to a different party and then Monday they must go back to school. Always the same thing. But what happens when a new guy comes to school? What is this feeling Isak is feeling when he looks at him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm a huge SKAM fan and am presenting my own version of Isak and Even.  
> This is my first story ever and i hope you'll like it :)

Hello just a little reminder that I will update this story only once a week because I will be to busy with school and stuff. If I have enough time I will update more often but for now it's only once a week. Thank you. Enjoy the story and I hope you'll like it :3 Love Blackpearl~ 


	2. Saturday 23:07

_**Saturday 23:07** _

 

It’s Saturday. Loud music is being played at a house from someone. If you go inside, you can see people crazily dancing to the music. In one corner there are strangers making out. A lot of Alcohol bottles are scattered on the floor. And while everyone is in the living room dancing, Isak and his friends are hiding in the bathroom smoking, laughing and talking about the girls. “Guys, guess what?” Magnus, a blond guy jumps up and looks at his friend excitingly. Everybody just looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Listen, I have thought about it and I really want to fuck.” The other boys roll their eyes and laugh. “Magnus, seriously? You’ve been trying to get a girl for months.” Again, laughter erupts from the other boys. Magnus sits back down and pouts: “But this time I will definitely succeed!” “Yeah right!” The boys keep laughing and talking while smoking and drinking. “Ah right, someone wants to take care of the weed? My parents will kill me if they find it.” Mahdi takes out a small plastic bag with weed in it. Magnus and Jonas immediately decline since both would be skinned alive by their parents too. “Ok I can take it. I don’t live with my parents, no one who can kill me.” Mahdi hands it over to Isak and looks at him with a warning eye. “Don’t you dare lose it.” Isak nods and hides it in one of his pockets. Suddenly the door fly’s open and two girls come running inside. “Fast close the door! He was so disgusting! Oh my god. Good thing we got out of there.” Both didn’t notice the four boys sitting inside the bathtub until Jonas cleared his throat. They finally faced the boys and stood still. “Oh, I really need to pee!”, says the blond girl and hurriedly takes her pants of and sits on the toilette. The boys were a little surprised by this action. “What are you looking at? Look away.” The other girl stood protectively in front of her and only stepped away when her friend was finished. “Let’s get out of here, this party is full of disgusting guys and it’s boring.” The two girls make their way to the door but Isak immediately stood up and stopped them from leaving. “You know it was you who disturbed us first so calling us disgusting is a little too harsh, don’t you think? I’ll show you something fun. Do you like beer?” The girl with the brown hair nodded confused. Isak takes a bottle in his hand. He looks at the girl intimately, takes a sip from the bottle and slowly walks closer towards her. He grabs her face with both hands and skilfully lets the beer flow into her mouth. His friends grin and quickly make their way out of the bathroom dragging the girl’s friend with them. Isak pulled away and asked: “I’m Isak and you?” “Emma.” He smiled cheekily and leaned in for a kiss. It was a hot make out session but Isak somehow wasn’t feeling any of it at all. It felt rather disgusting and not right. Emma was a beautiful girl but just not it. “Wait a minute.” Emma broke away from the kiss and looked at him disappointed and confused. The door again was ripped open and a boy ran in throwing up into the toilette. Isak heard someone say: “The Police is there.” Remembering that he still had weed in his pockets he rapidly ran out of the bathroom leaving Emma alone and wanted to leave through the front door, but it was blocked by the Police. He looked around the room and searched for a good place to hide it. He found hidden in a corner a bottle, squeezed the weed inside and followed the others out. He got away safely and walked home.


	3. Sunday 11:50

Coming soon...


	4. Sunday 11:50am

**Sunday 11:50**

 

It was the bright sun that woke Isak from his sleep. He stretched and looked around his room. His head ached from the alcohol and his breath smelled very badly. He laboriously got out of the bed and wanted to head out but before he could, his roommates walked in. Eskild the tall and blond guy held a phone in his hand and loudly said: “And here we have Isak. Noora look at him.” Isak quickly jumped back into his bed and pulled the blanked over his head. With a muffled voice he said: “Go away!” But of course, his roommates did not leave and instead set down on his bed. “I’m telling you Noora, it was way better when you were here. Isak does nothing and look at his room it’s so dirty. Linn also agrees, don’t you Linn?” Isak’s other roommate nodded her head. Annoyed Isak pulled his blanked back and sat up. “Are you done now?” Eskild rolled with his eyes and sighed. “Say hello to Noora and we are gone.” Isak took the phone from Eskild’s hand and waved: “Hi Noora. When are you finally coming back? They are always getting on my nerves.” Noora chuckled. “I may be coming back earlier. Looks like I’m being missed.” Eskild let out a loud squeal and snatched the phone out of Isak’s hand. “No way! Are you serious? Bye Isak.” Finally, silence…

Isak rested his head against the wall and stayed like that for a while. Again, his rest was interrupted this time by his phone buzzing. He grabbed it; 20 new messages all from one guy. Isak dialled his number and waited for him to answer. “Jonas? What the hell do you want, this early in the morning?”

“You are finally awake! I’ve just got off the phone with Eva. She has house arrest, apparently the police found something in her house and her parents did not like that. Tell me you still have the weed!” Shit, Isak thought. “Sorry man. But I made sure it was hidden perfectly. It should not have been the weed!” Jonas cursed loudly: “Fuck, Isak! If it turned out to be our weed, we’ll be fucked!”

“I know sorry! Tomorrow at school I’ll ask her.”

“OK, see you tomorrow!” Isak hung up and decide that it would not be a good idea to go back to bed. He got up and got dressed to eat breakfast. The rest of the day he decided to do nothing except watching TV and chatting a little with his roommates. But he could not relax, feeling guilty about what happened at Eva’s and wishing it was not his fault.


	5. Monday 8:00 am

coming soon...


	6. Monday 8:00 am

**Monday 8:00**

“I got her number!” That was Jonas way of greeting his friends. Isak and his friends were sitting on a bench, waiting for their classes to start. Jonas just joined them and started talking about a girl he had a little something with at the party. “I swear, look.” He fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and showed them a girl’s picture and her number. “She has completely fallen for me!” Isak barely listened to what his friends where talking about. He was worried about the weed. Jonas was still talking about the girl and how good she was in bed. Nothing very interesting for Isak. He preferred looking at the boys. None of them where his taste but the feeling was different then when he was looking at girls. “Hello? Isak? Where is my weed?” Isak looked at Mahdi and searched for a good excuse. “Ah, yeah, I… I forgot it at home. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“You better. It wasn’t very easy to get you know.” Isak nodded. The friends continued their conversation but were interrupted by two girls. Sana and Vilde. The boys looked at them. “Is there something you need?” Vilde, the blonde girl smiled and nodded: “Yes! We came to ask if you would like to join our group. Actually, you can’t say no because our group is the best and if you’ll join us you won’t look like complete losers and fools. We will be holding a meeting this Friday and would love if you could come.” Isak and his friends looked at each other in amusement. “No sorry Vilde but I don’t think we will be able to. We have a party to go to so…”

“Ok so you would rather fuck with girls, drink until you can’t anymore, and smoke weed all night, then have fun with us and talk to people? Well I’ll tell you one thing. If you do this all your life you will all die at a young age. Not that I care though.” Vilde walked away with her head held high while Sana looked at the boys with a bitch before following after Vilde. Jonas laughed and said: “What was that?” Isak and Mahdi raised their shoulders and laughed. Magnus though had sparks in his eyes: “Guys, I think I fell in love.” All started to laugh. “With Vilde?” Magnus nodded. “You can’t be serious? She is insane!” The bell rang and they all quickly went separate ways. The day went by too fast. Isak was not able to get the weed back since he couldn’t find Eva anywhere. Feeling even more guilty he left the school and went home. At home nothing special happened. Eskild and Linn weren’t home, so Isak could do what he wanted. He was too lacy to do his homework. Instead he chilled on the sofa and watch a very boring series. After that he ate some bread and went to bed.

\------------------------------------------  
Hello Just want to say that I'm from Germany which is why I'm using the European timezone.


	7. Wednesday 9:30

**Wednesday 9:30**

 

Another day at this crapy school. It was Wednesday, the only day where Isak didn’t have to wake up early. Isak and his friends have separate classes today, which was why Isak made his way to biology alone. Biology was the worst subject at this school. It wasn’t Isak’s favourite and best subject. Especially because the teacher always had her nipples out which distracted Isak. Right now, with his head in the clouds Isak was looking at those distracting nipples. Thinking about how he could ask Eva about his weed. “Hello.” Still thinking he turned his head towards the voice and saw Sana.  “Hi.” She sat down next to him and stared at him. “Do you need something?” The way she Iooked at him made him feel very guilty. “l have it.” Isak abruptly turned his head and whispered: “Oh thank God! I thought the police found it. I’ve been so worried.” Sana raised her eyebrows in disgust: “Are you serious?” Isak shrugged confused. He didn’t understand what Sana’s problem was. “Do you know that Eva’s parents would have killed her if they had found the weed?”

“Yes, but they didn’t so…” Sana was furious. Was Isak really this stupid? “Only because l found it before them and the police! How could you do that behind your friends back.” Isak was getting impatient, he had to give it back to Mahdi! He reached out his hand and asked: “Can I get it back now?” Of course, Sana wouldn’t just give it to Isak. Who does he think he is? She leaned closer to him and said: “Under one condition. You and your friends have to attend our meeting on Friday. If you do that, I’ll give you your weed back, it not you will never see it again.” Isak, already feeling like shit snapped and said aggressively: “What!? Are you for real? I can’t just force my friends to come.” Sana shrugged: “Control your bitches, is all l can say.” And with that Sana got ready to leave but the teacher handed out the papers and said: “Since you two seem to get along really, you can work together from now on.”

Sana shook her head: “Oh no, I don’t sit here.” “Well from now on you do. Get started.” Both students sighed and looked at each. Neither of them wanted to work together but they had no choice. They grabbed the papers and started doing the tasks.


	8. Friday 16:30

coming soon...

(I really like this one, hope you'll like it too :3)


	9. Friday 16:30

**Friday 16:30**

 

The week went by fast; it was Friday. Classes already ended and Isak made his way to the meeting he had to attend. He was one of the first to arrive. Vilde, Sana, Eva and Chris were already there waiting for the rest to come. “Isak.” Vilde walked towards him, she didn’t expect him to join and was happy to see him. “Where are the others?” She looked towards the door and back to Isak. Who shrugged and answered: “They should be here soon.” And with that said he sat down on one of the chairs. Isak didn’t have to wait long, only seconds after he sat down, he could hear a loud bang and his friends walked in. “We’re here!” Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus looked around the empty room. They saw Isak and sat next to him. “Ey man! What is this? Didn’t you say there would be a cool Party? Nobody is here.” Isak looked at them: “Are you stupid? You really thought there would be a Party in school? Whatever now that you are already here, how about just staying and enjoying this amazing Party.” His friends looked at him in disbelief but decided to stay anyways. While they were talking, the room gradually filled up with students. “Isak. You haven’t told us how it went with the little brunette on Saturday…” Isak wasn’t listening to his friends. Something or rather someone had caught his eye. A good-looking Boy was standing in front of him, talking to Sana and the other girls. It was as if a lightning had struck his heart. He suddenly couldn’t breathe, and his heart was beating fast. The boy smiled and laughed. He looked unreal. “Hey Isak!” Isak immediately looked towards his friends, wondering what this was. This feeling. “So? Did you do it?” Jonas and the rest looked at him and without knowing what they were talking about Isak nodded and said: “Yes.”  You could here loud screams coming out of their mouths asking for details but Isak was already somewhere else with his thoughts.

After everyone had arrived Vilde started talking about the purpose of this meeting. “Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. My name is Vilde, this is Sana. This is…” She pointed at Chris. “Chris, this is…” And like this she introduced the rest of her friends. “We have gathered here to first, get to know each other, second get to know each other and third.” She laughed awkwardly. “To get to know each other.” Everyone in the room laughed. You could see how nervous Vilde was. Isak couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up, told his friends he needs to go to the bathroom and left the room. It really wasn’t Isak thing to meet new people. He would rather hide in the bathroom than attend stuff like that. Isak sat on the toilet lid and looked towards the ceiling. Thinking. About him. Why? He didn’t know. There was just something about him that made his mind, heart and body go numb. Suddenly he heard the door open. He stood from the toilet waited a little and opened the door. And there he was. The boy with the bright hair and a cute smiling. “I saw how you fled from the scene and thought you don’t feel good. Looks like I was wrong.” He was leaning against the sink looking at Isak. “I’m good.”, Isak said. The boy snickered, he reached towards his ear and held a joint in his hand. “Let’s go.” Isak followed him outside. They sat down on a bench and started smoking. “Why did you leave?” The boy handed the joint to Isak. “I don’t really enjoy gatherings like this. The are rather weird and annoying.” The boy nodded. “You think? I think this is a good Idea. Meeting new people, making new friends.” Isak shrugged. “Oh right.” Isak looked at him confused.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." He reached out his hand and said: "I'm Even."

"Isak.”, he said while shaking his hand. Both looked at each other still holding hands, neither of them wanting to let go. Suddenly a female voice was heard asking where Isak had gone. Isak quickly let go of his hand and said: “Cover for me.” And hid behind one of the bushes. As suspected, it was Emma. She saw Even and asked: “Hello, did you see a boy with blond hair and a cap? Vilde wants us to partner up with someone for activities.” Even shook his head: “He already left. But he is my partner so asking him would be pointless.”

“Oh.” Emma nodded and slowly left. “She is gone.” Isak came out and sat beside Even. “Thank you.” Even smiled. “No Problem.”


	10. Sunday 12:00 pm

coming soon...


	11. Sunday 12:00 pm

**Sunday 12:00 pm**

 

It was Sunday. Isak was sitting on his bed. He was desperately searching for Even on any Social Media site he had. But he just couldn’t find him. It’s 2019 and there is someone who still doesn’t have Instagram or Facebook?

“Isak. I need your help.” Eskild, his roommate was lying on Isak’s bed with his phone in his hand. Isak looked at him and asked: “What is it?” Eskild got up and sat down next to him. “Tell me is he good looking or not? He is handsome right?” Isak sighed and looked at the picture. “I guess. How would I know.” Eskild rolled his eyes “Isak, that’s not helping.” Isak sighed. “Eskild. Leave please.” But Eskild didn’t leave, instead he just quietly chatted with the Handsome guy. After five minutes of silence Eskild asked: “Isak, I need your advice.” Isak looked at him annoyed and put his laptop away. “What now?” “Ok so I’ve been chatting with this guy I just showed you. He is straight but wants to fuck. What do you think? Should I go for it or not?” Isak looked at him a little disgusted. “Are you serious? Why would you ask something like that? Eskild do what you want, why ask me?”

“I need someone’s opinion and since Noora isn’t here, I can only ask you. Also, he is straight so why fuck with a boy, when there are a lot of Girls.” Isak was almost at his limit. Why can’t he have a relaxing weekend? “Maybe he just wants to try it out.” Eskild laughed: “No. That’s not how it works. He is definitely gay; I just know it.” “OK. Then go for it. Now stop bothering me, I have homework’s to finish.” Isak stood up and walked towards his table. He doesn’t really have any homework’s but using that excuse works every time. “Fine. Have fun.” Eskild walked out of Isak’s room and closed the door. Isak hurriedly locked the door and laid back down on his bed.  He thought about Even. Will he see him tomorrow? Does he remember him? Will they ever talk again?


	12. No update :(

Hello everyone, this is sadly no new chapter.   
Even I feel sad about it, because i really want to continue this story.   
But right now i'm too busy with school work :(  
Soon I'll have summer vacations I really hope i'll be able to continue the story.  
Thank you for everyone who reads the story.  
I hope to be back soon...  
Blackpearl~


	13. Monday 8:00 am

coming soon...


	14. Monday 8:00 am

**_Monday 8:00 am_ **

 

It was noisy. Isak silently made his way to class, there were a lot of students chilling outside and in the corridors of the school. Isak had come up with an idea last night on how to find out Even’s last name. The day of the gathering, Vilde had collected the names and signatures of every student who were present and had hung up the paper on the Info board of the school. And that’s where he was heading now. He stood in front of the paper and searched for Even’s name. “Even Bech Næsheim” was his full name. Isak looked around, took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it down. He quickly went inside the empty classroom, sat down at the table in the back and took out his laptop. He opened google and searched for “Even Bech Næsheim”. The first thing that popped up was a video. He clicked on the link. It was called: “The World, only us exist in.” It was an animated story, about two unidentified creatures, who are the only things that seem to exist in the world. Not knowing each other at first because both live at a different place. But as time goes by they feel like something is missing in their lives, so they go on a big adventure and finally meet each other under the light of the full moon. It was a very touching story. Isak was so absorbed by it that he didn’t notice Sana sitting down next to him. “What are you watching?” He was startled and immediately closed his laptop. He saw Sana judging him with raised eyebrows and cleared his throat. “Nothing. Do you need something?” She rolled with her eyes and answered: “No but I have something for you. Since you and your friends were at the gathering, I’m going to give it back to you.” Isak smiled and opened his back. “Put it in.” Trying not to get caught, Sana slowly put it inside Isak’s bag. “Sana, Isak what are you doing over there? Show me what you were exchanging.” Both tensed up. Sana quickly pulled her hand back and said: “We weren’t exchanging anything.” The teacher came towards them: “Sana, I am not stupid. Show it to me.” Sana annoyedly pulled something out of her bag and put it on the table. “I asked him to buy me some chocolate, since it’s that time of the month again.” Everyone was laughing and the teacher immediately retreated. “Ok. Let’s begin the class.” Sana and Isak looked at each other and laughed quietly.


	15. Wednesday 11:25 am

_coming soon..._


	16. Wednesday 11:25 am

_**Wednesday 11:25 am** _

 

“Hey Vilde. Wait a minute.” It was Wednesday, one of Isak’s favourite days. Today he only had two lessons. While walking to school Vilde had caught his eye and he quickly followed her. “Good morning Isak.” Vilde greeted him with a big smile. “Morning. I was wondering if there were any gatherings this week.” Vilde’s smile grew even bigger and she answered happily: “I didn’t think you would be interested. I’m so happy. This week there will be no gatherings, but we are planning to throw a pre-party next Friday. It would be so cool if we could hold it at your place.” “Ok sure, but why my place?” Vilde sighed and said: “My mom is also having a gathering at our place and Eva already got in to much trouble. Sana is Muslim, so only your place could work.” Isak nodded and before he could say anything more, his friends arrived. “Hey bro. What’s going on?” They greeted each other with a quick handshake. “We are going to hold a pre-party at Isak’s. You are also invited.”

His friends looked at him, irritated of why he would hold the pre-party. “Bro, why you”, Jonas asked. Isak just shrugged with his shoulder. I mean why not right? “What’s so wrong with that? At least one of you guys is willing to make new friends.” His friends and Vilde started to argue but Isak’s attention already went to someone else who just entered the school grounds. It’s him! He hadn’t seen him since the last gathering, he missed him. Seeing him made him feel alive. His heart was beating fast and loud. He couldn’t take his eyes away; he didn’t dare blink even for a second. Suddenly Even turned his head and their eyes met. Everything around them stood still, as if they were the only ones in this World. But all was destroyed when a person came walking towards the group, blocking Isak’s view. He wanted to angrily tell that person to move but when he saw who it was, he immediately stopped all his movements. It was Emma and her friends. They greeted Isak and his friends. “Hi. Isak did you get my messages?” He did but he didn’t want to read them, so he lied and said: “Hm, no. I didn’t.” Emma looked at him and said: “Well I asked if you would like to come to our party this Friday. Your friends are invited too.” Isak thought of an excuse not to go: “I don’t think…” Mahdi interrupted him and jokingly said: “Sorry, this dude is not awake yet and can’t think straight. Of course, we’ll come.” Emma smiled and nodded. “Then I’ll send you the information”, she said to Isak, waved them goodbye and left. Finally. She gives him the creeps. “How is she so brave”, Vilde suddenly asked. She looked at the boys who were judging her with raised eyebrows. “I mean, they are younger than you guys. Who does she think she is? She only wants to have sex. It’s literally written on her forehead. You should not associate with people like her.” “What’s it to you though?” Vilde looked at Jonas indignantly. “Well if all first years are like that, who will we get?” The boys laughed at that question, expect for Magnus. He was looking at her with big eyes and slowly said: “I’m available if you want to fuck.” She looked at him and angrily said: “Who are you? Don’t be so rude.” And with that said, she left. “Dude, what the hell?” Magnus looked confused not sure what he had done wrong. “What did I do?” The bell rang and the boys left for their classes. On the way Isak could only think about him. His face, his hair, his smile. What a cute smile he has.

 


	17. Friday 15:30 pm

_coming soon..._


	18. Friday 15:30 pm

**_Friday 15:30 pm_ **

 

The bell rang. Students began to storm out of school. Finally, able to go home and enjoy the weekend. Isak and his friends were talking about the party tonight. “This is my day. I am going to get a girl tonight.” Magnus was jumping around; confident he would get a girl. The boys were laughing and Isak said: “How many times did you say you’d get a girl and didn’t succeed?” Magnus walked in front of them, turned towards his friends and said: “Watch and learn, this time it’s for real.” While the others were making fun of Magnus, Isak’s mind drifted away and he thought about Even and how he wished next Friday would come sooner. “Isak we need beer. Can you buy some?” Isak rolled with his eyes. “Rock, paper, scissor.” And of course, he just had to lose. What bad luck. “Well no turning back. Write us the address and at what time we should be there. See ya.” And with that they all left Isak alone, each one walking home.

Isak walked towards his train station and pulled out his phone. He wrote Eskild a message asking if he could buy him beer. Sadly, Eskild was not home and couldn’t buy him beer. While getting on his train, he received another message from his mother. She always sends him paragraphs from the bible. He read the message and absentmindedly grab a pole to hold onto. “Hello.” There was a voice right next to his ear and he almost forgot how to breathe. He looked up and saw Even standing right next to him, smiling widely. “Oh, hello. I didn’t see you there.” He didn’t think he would be able to see him before next Friday.

This must be fate. “Are you going home?” Isak nodded. He suddenly got an idea. He didn’t want to part ways with him so he asked: “Could you maybe buy me some beer? I forgot my ID.” Even took out his Wallet and searched for something then he shook his head and said: “Sorry I didn’t bring mine either.” Mission failed. Isak let his head sink. He sighed sadly. “But I have beer at home if you want, I can give you some.” What did he do in his previous life to be this lucky? He quickly nodded and at the next station they got off the train and walked towards Evens house. Even lived a small apartment. “Hello I’m back. Anyone there?” No one answered. “Come in. Looks like we are alone.” He took of his jacket and shoes and walked towards the kitchen. He looked inside his fridge and took out two beer bottles. “How many do you need?” Isak counted in his head and answered: “Four is enough.” Even nodded and took four more out. “Here. No need to pay me back.”

Isak thanked him and put the beer inside his bag. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t take off his shoes or jacket and thought, even didn’t want him to stay so he said his goodbyes and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Don’t leave. Stay for a beer?” Again, Isak could feel his heart beating fast. He nodded slowly, took of his jacket and shoes and followed Even into his room. They sat down on the floor and started talking about each other’s interests and other things. They were laughing, drinking and smoking until Isak’s stomach growled very loudly. “Hahaha. Someone is hungry. Let me make you something. Sandwich ok?” Isak nodded. Minutes later Even came back with two sandwiches, handed one over to Isak and said: “Not sure if it will taste good. I put a lot of strange things on it. Trying out something new.” Even grinned and waited for Isak to take the first bite. It was the worst thing Isak had ever tasted in his whole life. He forced himself to swallow it and asked in disgust: “What did you do with it? It’s awful!”

Even was laughing hard rolling over the floor. “I’m not so sure myself. Come on it can not be that bad.” Even took a huge bite and before even tasting it well he immediately ran to the kitchen and threw what was inside his mouth up. “You are right. This is awful.” Both started laughing again. Even sat down next to Isak and they looked each other in the eyes. Even’s eyes were sparkling. Isak had already forgotten about the party he and his friends wanted to go to. He only thought about Even and how he wished it was only them alone. Forever. Sadly, it didn’t hold long. His phone rang repeatedly. He looked at it and saw Emma’s and his friends’ messages. It was already seven pm. He coped and pasted the message from Emma and sent them in the group chat with his friends. He wrote: “Sorry guys I don’t feel good. Here is the address if you want to go.” And then he answered Emma’s messages: “Hey Emma, really sorry but I don’t feel good. My friends will probably go. Again, sorry for not coming.” He turned his phone off and looked up. Even was staring at him, which made his heart skip a beat.

“Your friends? Are they wondering were you are? Right didn’t you want to go to a party?” Isak put his phone away and shook his head: “Not in the mood anymore.” Even nodded still looking at him while smoking. Why did he have to look so good? “What time is it?” Isak looked at the time. “Almost seven thirty.” Even suddenly stood up, put out his joint and said: “Damn this late? I forgot that I invited some friends over.” The doorbell rang and his friends entered his house. He introduced them to Isak. A girl came towards Even and hugged him. “Hello, I’m Sonja. Even’s Girlfriend.” Isak was shocked. He has a girlfriend? Why? He shook her hand. He couldn’t bring out a word. “Isak, if you want you can stay with us.” Isak shook his head. He grabbed his bag, put on his shoes on and said goodbye. He heard Even shout after him: “See you on Monday.” But he couldn’t look back. He felt empty. He completely misunderstood Even’s actions. How embarrassing! Suddenly he realised that he forgot his jacket at Even’s house. It was cold outside and Isak was only wearing a thin t-shirt. But he didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to see him kissing, almost eating her face. When he saw them kiss, he wished it was him who was that girl. Sonja. He wanted to cry. He quickly went home and immediately jumped on his bed. Crying his eyes out. Was he in love?  


	19. Saturday 11:00 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> I am going to post the chapters from saturday, Monday and thursday today becaus first there was some personal matters and i couldn't post them on those days. Second because i can't wait another week to post these chapters.   
> Also i start work next week so i won't be able to post a lot. I'll do my best to at least write one chapter a week.  
> Thank you for reading my story :3   
> ~Blackpearl

**_Saturday 11:00 am_ **

 

It was Saturday and one of the worst days of Isak’s whole life. His eyes were swollen from all the crying and his head hurt like hell. He was sitting on a Swing at the playground not far from his apartment. His phone in his hands, reading through his messages. His friends had spanned their chat asking what was wrong with him, why didn’t he go to the party, Magnus calling him a traitor. Emma also had written him more than 100 messages. She wasn’t mad at him but felt sad and worried. She had asked him how he was and asking why he wasn’t answering her messages. Isak sighed, he just didn’t feel like answering. He turned his phone off and just sat there looking at the sky. Suddenly a face he didn’t want to see popped up in his mind. Even. How is he so beautiful? Isak felt like crying again. He never had a broken heart before and always wondered what it’s like but now he only wished to have never met that boy. To have never met him and his soft hair, his sparkling eyes and his goddamn smile. Isak still looking up at the sky didn’t notice how his friends had arrived. Jonas sat down on the other swing while the other two stood in front of them. “Isak.” Isak looked at them startled. He sat up straight and greeted them with a nod. “You ok?” Jonas looked at him sceptical. Of course, he was not ok but instead of telling the truth he said: “Yeah just a little tired.” Jonas knew something was wrong with his best friend. It was pretty obvious; his eyes were swollen. “Dude you missed out on a great party! Also, Emma is definitely in love with you. She was so worried about you.” Magnus was grinning from one ear to another, talking about Emma’s party. Isak wasn’t listening, he didn’t want to. Actually, all he wanted to do was disappear. “Isak, you sure you ok?” Jonas leaned towards him and looked at him closely. “Hey if there is something, I’m here for you.” Isak looked at him and nodded, he knew that Jonas wouldn’t judge him, and he was very grateful in having a friend like that, but he was afraid. What exactly he was afraid of he didn’t know.


	20. Monday 2:45 am, Monday 8:00 am

**_Monday 2:45 am_ **

 

Isak was lying in bed eyes wide open. He was thinking about what that feeling was he had towards Even. He already knew that he was in love but didn’t want it to be true. They were both guys. Isak looked for his Laptop and without getting up he grabbed it. He opened google and searched for “gay test”. He had to make sure. He opened the first link and started the test. His test result was 100% straight but only because he didn’t answer the questions truthfully. Isak sighed and put his Laptop away. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

 

 

**_Monday 8:00 am_ **

 

“Hey.” Isak turned towards the person who had greeted him. Vilde was standing in front of him with a big smile. “Hi.” Isak started walking towards the school but Vilde stopped him and said: “Wait. I need to talk to you about Friday.” Right! Friday! He had completely forgotten about the pre-party he was supposed to hold. He would have to see him again. “Sorry Vilde can’t you do it somewhere else? I don’t feel like doing it at my apartment also I don’t think Eskild or Linn would be pleased with so many people.” Vilde raised her eyebrows and answered: “Are you serious? Since when did Eskild have anything against partying? Anyways you already promised. Take responsibility.” Isak sighed: “Fine. Whatever.” And with that he walked inside the school greeting his friends. “Isak! Hello.” After happily greeting each other the friends started talking about anything that had to do with girls. Isak was listening but didn’t really have anything to say. The boys kept talking and talking, waiting for the bell to ring until someone approached Isak from behind. “Hello.” Isak slowly turned around and was faced with Even who happily smiled at him. “H-hey.” Why did he stutter? He didn’t want to see him. Pictures of him and his Girlfriend kissing popped up in his mind making him almost cry again. Even handed him over the jacket he forgot and his place and said: “You forgot this.” Suddenly Jonas grabbed the jacket and said in surprise: “Eh, that’s the one I gave you on Friday, Isak! Thanks man, where did you find it?” Isak nervously looked at Even and wished in silence he wouldn’t tell his friends, that he was at his place on Friday. Even looked at him and raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly why Isak looked at him like that he said: “In the train.” Even smiled again and left without another word. “Who is that? Is he new?” Isak was glad that he didn’t reveal anything. He nodded and said: “His name is Even, and we take the same train.” The boys nodded. The bell rang and the boys left for their classes.

After the classes had ended Isak was about to leave when a girl stopped him. It was Emma. “Isak. How are you? Why didn’t you come to the party?” Isak sighed, he really wanted to tell her he was gay and doesn’t want her to stick to him. But, how could he? “Sorry Emma. I’ll make it up to you. I’m throwing a pre-party on Friday if you are willing to come, the doors are open.” Emma smiled widely, she kissed him on the cheek and left. Isak sighed.


	21. Thursday 13:00 pm

**_Thursday 13:00 pm_ **

 

It was already Thursday and Isak and his friends were sitting in front of a glass door looking at the girls that were having dance lessons. The boys were mesmerized only Isak was looking at them with a little disgust. None of them looked good in his eyes. “Look at that girl. Wow.” His friends were literally salivating while watching, it was disgusting. Isak had long stopped looking at the girls and instead looked at the instructor. It was a young man who was very feminine looking. Probably gay, Isak thought. “Gross.” Isak accidently sad it out loud. It wasn’t aimed at the guy but because he was still looking at him while saying that the others thought he meant him. “What the hell man? You think he is gross because he is gay?” Isak looked at his friends. How is he going to get out of this situation? Mahdi looked at him and said: “Man something is wrong with you.” Even Magnus looked at him with a disgusted look. But the as if he had remembered something Magnus face lit up and he groaned loudly. They were all looking at him. “Oh my god! Guys I just remembered the dream I had last night. It was crazy!” With a wide grin Magnus turned towards the boys and continued: “I was dreaming about Vilde. She was standing in front of me wearing black leather clothes and whip in her. She was angry with me, spanking me because I had something with a first year. We had crazy sex and…” Without Magnus noticing, Vilde was walked past them and when she heard her name and the crazy story she was hearing, she stopped and listened with raised eyebrows and eyes that could kill. “Magnus, look, look behind you.” Still grinning Magnus turned around and when he saw Vilde standing there he immediately retreated and asked: “Vilde. Did, did you hear that?” She nodded and answered: “I heard it all. You need a doctor Magnus. Whatever you saw in that dream is never going to happen.” She shook her head in disgust and left. Magnus looked like he had peed his pants and the other boys where just laughing at his stupidity.


	22. Friday 20:30 pm

_**coming soon...** _


	23. Friday 20:30 pm

**_Friday 20:30 pm_ **

 

It was finally Friday. The big party had just started but a lot were there. The music was so loud that no one understood what the other was saying. Sana, Vilde, Chris and Eva were greeting the guests and gave everyone who entered a wristband that glowed in the dark. Isak was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands while talking with Emma, while his friends were on the dancefloor dancing like crazy. “Hello.” Isak’s head shot up when he heard that voice. Even was at the entrance greeting the girls and, in his arms Sonja, his girlfriend. Isak felt his chest tighten and without thinking he leaned towards Emma and kissed her. It was a hot make out session. Suddenly he felt the couch move and stopped the kiss. “Hello.” It was Even. Emma happily greeted him, while Isak just nodded. “Great party isn’t it”, he asked while looking at Isak. Again, he only nodded. “Isak, let’s dance.” For once Isak was grateful that Emma was there. He stood up from the couch and let himself get dragged towards the dancefloor. He was dancing with Emma for a while, but it was boring. His eyes were always following one person and it annoyed him. That person also had joined them on the dancefloor of course with his girlfriend. Isak wanted it to be over, he turned towards Emma and kissed her. Emma happily returned the kiss. Then while kissing her Isak suddenly opened his eyes and searched and found that one person. While still kissing Emma, he was looking at Even with longing in his eyes. Even noticed it grinned and started kissing Sonja, while also looking at Isak. It was an intense staring and Isak was starting to feel something. He felt like it wasn’t Emma he was kissing but Even. The kiss got hotter as well as the staring. Isak felt him all over his body. If only it was the real Even, he was kissing, he would never let him go again. Isak broke the staring and also the kiss he had with Emma.

 

“Ok everyone, grab your stuff we are leaving. We have called 4 taxis and they will arrive soon.” All the guests and the girls left the apartment while Isak was cleaning the living room up. “Hey Isak, Sonja, Even and I are taking one taxi, you coming?” Isak shook his head: “I have my bike.” Emma looked at him disappointed, nodded and left. Isak could feel two eyes staring at him. But he ignored it and kept cleaning the bottles. He walked to the kitchen, to empty the bottles. He didn’t notice how a person walked in. “Need help?” Isak startled let the bottle fall into the sink and turned around. He saw Even, quickly looked away and nodded. “So. You and Emma, huh.” Isak nodded. “How long has it been for you and Sonja?” Even sighed and answered: “Too long. I think it’s nearing its end. We are both not the same anymore.” When Isak heard that, a little smile formed on his lips making him feel bad. He was happy.

“You still up for partying now?” Isak looked up and shook his head. It was the truth he never even wanted to go party. It was silent for a long time. They were still staring at each other and Even started to lower his head. Slowly lowering it while looking at Isak’s lips. Isak closed his eyes and was ready. He could feel Even’s warm breath. He felt nervous but also how his body really wanted this. He felt their lips touch when suddenly a loud noise came from the entrance. Isak quickly opened his eyes, looked at Even and then walked to the entrance to see what had just interrupted their beautiful moment. And there she was. Standing at the entrance with her luggage. “Hello.”

Noora.


	24. Please read

Hello my dear readers,  
I am so sorry for not updating but I've been so busy lately. :(  
Sadly I can't tell you when I'll be able to continue this story but I'll try my best. If there is anything I can change or any mistakes or other things you want to tell me, please don't hesitate.   
I am always happy when someone leaves a comment.   
Thank you and I hope to be back soon :)  
Blackpearl~


	25. Sunday 10:45 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3   
> Finally I was able to write one chapter.  
> I am still very busy with my work but as always I'll try my best

**Sunday 10:45 am**

“Hey Even. Thanks for helping me yesterday. Do you have any plans yet?” Isak was sitting on the living room table, looking at his phone pondering over what else he could write to Even. Thanks to Noora ruining their moment yesterday, Isak was feeling a little uneasy. He could still feel how Even’s lips had brushed against his and didn’t know how to feel about it. His heart was beating fast while thinking about it but then Sonja appeared in his mind and he lost all hope again.

“He is so different…” Isak looked up from his phone. Eskild, Noora and Linn were sitting on the couch and talking about why Noora had returned. While Noora was talking Eskild and Linn were playing with her hair. Apparently Will, her boyfriend, was not the same anymore. Because of his work he was seldom at home, leaving Noora alone.

“Ever since his father gave him a little attention he hasn’t been the same you know? He was like a child looking up to his Idol.” Isak sighed and rolled with his eyes. Was that really the reason why she left? He looked back at his phone and pressed the send button. He missed him. He wanted to see him, feel his lips against his own. “So I left and thought, if he loves me he will definitely come after me, right?” Noora looked at Eskild and Linn. Both nodded with their heads and Eskild added: “Of course he would. Even a married man, with more than one kid would leave his wife for the one he truly loves.” Isak slowly looked up. What Eskild said had him wondering. Would Even do the same for him? Would he leave Sonja just to be with him? Did Even like him? “I am glad you are back. It has been so hard lately. Noora let me tell you. Linn, well you know Linn. The worst is still Isak. Noora let me tell you. He is so lazy and his room smells. Ugh. He doesn’t even change his Bedsheets and let’s not talk about the rent. Always pays to late.” Isak looked at Eskild annoyed: “Eskild. I am still here! I can hear you.”  

“I know that you are here. I can smell you.” There was silence and then Noora started laughing, the other two following. Only Isak was looking at them in disbelief. What did he do to deserve this?

His phone vibrated signalling the arrival of a new message. “Hey Isak. It was my pleasure. I made plans with Sonja today, sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Isak sighed and put his phone away. Guess, it was again only him who had feelings. But then why did he lean in for the kiss? Is he deliberately playing with Isak’s feelings? “By the way, where is Noora going to sleep? There are only three rooms.” All three sitting on the couch looked at him and Eskild said: “Isak. Are you serious?” That’s where he knew, his life couldn’t suck anymore or he thought. Isak sighed and without another word he left the living room. He went into his room and didn’t come the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this not so well written story and for staying with me haha  
> I know my updates are very slow but i hope you will still like my story ^^


End file.
